


A Joelay Camping Trip

by AchievementHuntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boy Kisses, Boy x boy, Camping, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntress/pseuds/AchievementHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA "Something Went Down in the Cabin..."</p>
<p>A few of the guys want to go camping. They see it as a chance to get away from work and worries for a few days. The plan backfires when problems arise and many of the guys can't attend the trip. So, when it's down to Joel and Ray, what are they to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joelay Camping Trip

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go this weekend?! I've reserved the cabins and everything!" Ray ran his hand through his hair and looked at Gavin in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, X-Ray!" Gavin pouted at Ray, using his pet name to try and relax Ray a little. "My great aunt Charlotte passed away, and my mum wants me to fly back."

Ray crossed his arms. "Fine, at least Geoff, Michael, and Joel are still going."

* * *

Ray paused the video he was watching and looked down to his phone as it buzzed again. He opened up a text message from Michael, read it, and then had the urge to throw his phone at the nearest wall.

Michael (9:29 pm): Hey, Ray. I can't go on the camping trip. I guess Lindsay's parent had something planned for us and she never told me.

Michael (9:30 pm): Michael's an asshole. I told him a month ago to put it on his agenda. He's the idiot who forgot to tell me about the camping trip until it was too late to back out of my parent's plans. Love, Lindsay! <3

Ray smiled at the thought of Lindsay wrestling Michael's phone from him, but he quickly remembered that this meant one less person could go. Now, it was only Joel, Geoff, and Ray.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

It was the day of leaving for the camping trip, and Ray was excited, despite the lack of people.

"Hey, Geoff! Are you ready for this?" Ray laughed. They were in the new office, relaxing during lunch.

"Actually, about that..." Geoff trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't even tell me that you can't go!" Ray threatened, pointing a finger at Geoff.

Geoff laughed nervously and said nothin in return.

"Ray, it's just that--"

"I should've known! I was a little curious when you came to work with no bags in sight. And you were avoiding me earlier! So what's your excuse?" Ray sighed, falling into his chair.

"I took Millie to a sitter who was going to watch her for the weekend, but Millie came up pretty sick and the sitter said she asked for me to stay with her! Griffon is out of state right now, so I had to!" Geoff defended.

Ray sighed and replied, "Okay!"

* * *

"Looks like the trip is canceled," Ray mumbled, leaning against Joel's desk.

Joel stopped what he was doing and looked at Ray. "Why?!"

"Well, Gavin bailed, then Michael, and Geoff just told me that he can't go either."

"So? We can still go camping! We could still have some fun and get a vacation in," Joel shrugged.

"Really?" Ray asked. "You'd still be up for it?"

"Of course I would! Fishing, hiking, grilling... I couldn't ask for more!" Joel played with the end of the string that ran through the hood on his hoodie. "Plus, more food for us, right?"

Ray laughed, "Tha's true. So the trip is still on! We'll leave at five!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Joel saluted as Ray left the office.

* * *

Ray and Joel were in the car on the way to the campsite. Joel was driving and Ray was idly playing with the radio.

"So, I figured we could just share a cabin if you're fine with it. I had reserved a few, but I was just going to go ahead and cancel those other reservations. It'd just be a bit easier." Ray mentioned as they got closer to their designation.

Joel shrugged, "Sounds perfect!"

* * *

When they got to the campsite, Ray got quiet fairly quickly. He was too busy staring out of the car window at the river that they passed, along with all of the different sights to see; trees, caves, and trails littered the wooded area.

"This is great!"

Joel looked at Ray and laughed. "There's our cabin!" He pointed out into the trees and Ray could barely see the small building through the branches.

They parked and got a majority of their things out. As they started walking to the cabin, Ray commented, "It sure is quiet out here!"

Joel just nodded in agreement.

Ray made it to the cabin first. He unlocked the door and stepped through the doorway. He quickly stepped back out and grinned at Joel. "Bottom bunk, call it!"

Joel gave him a quizzical stare before stepping past him into the cabin. His bags dropped as he gave an exasperrated groan. The cabin had three rooms; a main room with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a single bedroom with bunkbeds. The top was only a twin matress while the bottom was a queen-sized matress.

"Really, you're making me sleep on the top bunk?! That's not fair!"

"Who's paying for the cabin, big guy?" Ray laughed.

Joel just sighed before tossing his duffel bag on the top bunk. "Fine."

Ray offered a smug grin and patted Joel on the cheek before making his way back to the car to grab the rest of the things.

* * *

The two were settled in and heading to bed before they started the actual camping trip tomorrow. Ray was comfortable on the bottom bunk, and Joel had somehow gotten onto the top bunk. Just as he was comfortable, he realized that he needed to use the restroom, so he slowly unfolded from the top bunk and made his way to the restroom.

When he came back, he gave a nasty look to the top bunk, and then grabbed his blanket. He pushed Ray closer to the wall and grumbled, "There's no way I'm getting back onto the tiny thing. Scoot over."

Ray just pulled his blanket closer to his chin and mumbled some nonsense.

Joel covered up and sighed in relief. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ray woke up to rays of light slipping through the shades in the cabin room. He turned to grab his glasses off the nightstand, but was met by a large, warm body.

"Joel, get up!"

Joel shifted towards Ray and mumbled something that Ray couldn't understand. He threw an arm Ray's way. Ray flinched, but instead of carelessly smacking his face, the arm settled gently at Ray's torso, grabbing slightly.

"Dude, that's a little gay," Ray commented in a joking voice. Joel pulled him closer in his sleepy stupor. "Not that I mind."

Ray waited a few minutes, relishing in the last few moments of laziness. "Seriously, Joel. Up and at 'em. We have hiking that we're doing today."

He shoved Joel until the larger man nearly rolled off of the bed completely.

"Okay! I'm up!" Joel shouted, grabbing for the nearest object to stop him from falling. It just so happened to be the sheets, so as Joel fell, the sheets underneath Ray were pulled, sending Ray flying over the edge, too.

Ray sat up and laughed. Joel, still laying on the floor, chuckled silently. "Are you up now, Joel?"

"Unfortunately," Joel replied.

"Are you ready for that hike?" Ray stood and dusted off his checkered pajama pants before grabbing Joel's hand to help him up.

"Not at all." Nonetheless, Joel got moving and was ready for the hike in minutes.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably a weird place to end the first chapter-- sorry!
> 
> This is my second fan-fiction, so sorry about any mess-ups! Feedback is loved a whole lot! :3


End file.
